In most cases, peripheral devices such as a printer, a scanner and a facsimile apparatus are connected to a personal computer (PC). While controlling the peripheral devices, the PC performs various processes. If any peripheral devices connected to the PC malfunction, the PC can no longer control these peripheral devices. In this case, the PC may not perform any process as desired by the user. The cause of the trouble in the peripheral devices cannot be identified in most cases, if the state in which the PC or the peripheral devices had been operating before the peripheral devices started malfunctioning is only checked.
In recent years, a log collecting system has been developed, which generates log items, i.e., record items about the operations a PC has performed, giving and receiving commands and data to and from a peripheral devices. The log collecting system stores the log items. If a trouble develops in the PC, the log collecting system sends the log items to the vendor provided in the peripheral devices. The vendor analyzes the log items to identify the cause of the trouble in the PC. However, the vendor cannot analyze the internal state the peripheral devices assume because only the log items the PC has generated are sent to the vendor. Therefore, the vendor can hardly identify the cause of the trouble.
Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2005-56018 describes a print-log management method, in which a PC receives the print information generated by a printer, every time the PC issues a print job to the printer, and merges the print information with a print log the PC has generated, thereby generating a print-management log item. The information about any printing the printer has performed can therefore be reliably managed.